Never Ending
by WenYongFa
Summary: Goku and friends on a crazy adventure. What happens when seagulls take over the world,Trunks and goten get hypo on candy,and gohan cant find any straight jackets? Find out! CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. Arrivial of the gang

Danger

**This story is not about one thing , its total RANDOMESS**

**One day there were a few kids in the Capsule corp doing homework set by Bulma and Chi Chi**

**Chi Chi:Do Your HomeWork NOW!**

**Laura: Lets Make a run for it!**

**Dark: yeah i cant stand anymore of her**

**Trunks: well stop talking about it and go!**

**Bulma sees them headed for the door**

**Bulma: where do you think you are going?**

**Goten: um...**

**Trunks: RUN!**

**They all run through the front door and down the street**

**Goten: where are we gonna go?**

**Laura: I dont know**

**Dark: Lets go to delta rock! its really far away! so we would be safe!**

**Trunks: Ok then. Lets go! God you people are slow!**

**Laura: shut up Trunks**

**Trunks: only saying!**

**Dark: Yeah Trunks you dont want me to get out my rifel**

**Goten: rifel?**

**Goku: just hurry up, There it is!**

**15 minutes later they reach Delta Rock but two enemies were waiting for them**

**Laura: not you guys**

**Goten: Laura? isnt that your brother**

**Dark: hey i'am her brother!**

**Trunks: her other brother , stupid**

**Hiro : Ha ha ha , Stupid as ever huh?**

**Goten: hey you! im not stupid!**

**: yeah you are!**

**Laura: ok what do you guys want!**

**Hiro: we'll show you!**

**Goku: you dont want us to hurt you**

**? shoots a laser beam at the boys , that hits Dark , **

**Laura and Trunks directly and hits Goten's Side**

**Goku: You should'nt of done that!**

**Goku Attacks ? and Hiro , but his attacks had no effect , soon after,**

**Goku, Hiro and ? had disapeared. Shortly after the gang get to thier feet.**

**Trunks: ow my head**

**Dark hits Trunks over the head**

**Trunks: hey!**

**Goten: Quit Fighting ,We have to go to the Neo Seagull Alliance Base**

**Dark: Right! **

**Dark marches of right**

**Laura: the shadow alliance base is left , duh brain!**

**Dark: i knew that!**

**Trunks: right ,sure you did**

**Dark: im ignoring you**

**Trunks: fine im ignoring you to**

**Dark: i'am falling (he slips over the edge)**

**Trunks: lets leave him to die**

**Goten: Ok Trunks**

**Dark climbs up and kicks Goten in balls**

**Laura: come on Goten ,Lets go to the Neo Seagull Alliance Base**

**Goten: Yeah ! Let me just ! Rest**

**Trunks: NO LETS GO GOTEN!**

**Trunks,Laura, Dark and Goten found the Neo seagull alliance base**

**: Hey dont go in there**

**Trunks: Why?**

**: Coz i said so thats why**

**Goten: Explain**

**: My name is Gohan , i am a X -Member of the Neo Seagull Alliance**

**Goten: OOH thats my brother**

**Gohan: What took you so long to guess?**

**Laura: Anyway , why cant we go in!**

**Gohan: There is a super powerfull new member**

**Goten: More powerful than Hiro?**

**Gohan: Yes**

**Trunks: Wow i wanna fight him!**

**Gihan: Anyway they are leading you into a trap**

**Goten: I dont care , dad's in there.**

**Goten: Maybe dad knows what he's doing Goten**

**Dark: He wouldnt , and how the heck do you know all this stuff?**

**Gohan: I write it inside my eyelids that is why i blink so much**

**Goten: Ok then **

**Trunks: Goten your so gullable**

**Gohan: We must think of a plan**

**In the Neo Seagull Alliance Base**

**Goku: Ok Hiro! Why am i here and who the heck is the cloaked dude?**

**Hiro: We want to trap your friends**

**Goku: Whats the point?**

**Hiro: Dont ask me , ask the writer**

**Me: Hey i have to write something , so deal with it**

**: Hiro the Enemies have been spotted at burger king**

**Goku: Burger King?**

**: Hey i dont Lie!**

**Goku: Who are You, you sound familiar**

**: You'll find out**

**Suddenly giant marshmellows and burgers crashed through**

**the cieling revealing the gang**

**Laura: Yo peeps wazzup**

**Hiro: For the love of God**

**Laura: Who is god , someone i should know about?**

**: Time to but my plan into action**

**? takes of his cloak and his true identity is...**

**Laura: Vegeta?**

**Trunks: Dad?**

**Dark: I always knew you were evil**

**Vegeta: Relax im not evil , i was an undercover spy**

**Gohan: Oops i got my facts wrong**

**Gohan poofs away in a cloud of pink smoke**

**Vegeta presses button and giant flying Jelly Babies come to save them.**

**They fly to Tesco**

**At Tesco**

**Laura: Wonder why the Jelly Babies Dropped us off here?**

**Trunks and Goten: SUGAR!**

**Goku: I think that answers youre question.**

**Trunks runs into shops and eats loads of sugar**

**Dark: Dude CONTROL YOURSELF**

**Trunks runs out of the shop and into the middle of the road **

**where a big truck is coming**

**Laura: TRUNKS RUN**

**Goten: WE MUST SAVE HIM , BUT FIRST LETS GET A DANGER BURGER **

**Laura hits Goten into the middle of the road , Goten and Trunks are now**

**hugging eachother and screaming for thier lives as the truck gets closer**

**Dark: Well done Laura**

**Laura: I cant watch**

**Dark: I can**

**As the truck gets closer Vegeta appears ontop of tesco he jumps **

**of the roof and pushes Trunks and Goten. the truck ranover him**

**In Hospital**

**Goten: Mr Vegeta Are you Ok?**

**Laura: He's in a body cast what do you think?**

**Goku: Hahahahha**

**Trunks: Dont worry dad me and Goten will get you out of hospital , Everyone aboard the bed**

**Everyone climbs on the bed**

**Pink smoke appears and who else but Gohan arrives**

**Gohan: Hold on tight**

**Laura: Where the hell did you come from?**

**Gohan: Me? its a secret! why do you keep bothering me, WHHHHHHHY I SAY!**

**Trunks: dude chill you can come if you want**

**Gohan: Ok then**

**Trunks runs towards the wall , they smash through the wall into a main road**

**Dark: Theres a car coming!**

**Goten: Everyone Lean Left!**

**Trunks: Its to heavy we need to throw someone over board**

**Goten: I vote Mr Vegeta**

**Gohan: I Vote Trunks**

**Trunks: I vote Dark**

**Laura: I Vote Mr Vegeta , sorry vegeta but you can walk anyway , you'd slow us down**

**Vegeta: I vote Vegeta too , hey wait NO!**

**Goku kicks Vegeta off the bed.**

**Laura: OH MY GOD WE ARE HEADING TOWARDS THE OCEAN**

**Vegeta: Suckers , OW**

**Vegeta got ranover by a motorbike.**

**Dark: Take that Vegeta!**

**Laura: Man that guy is Un-killable!**

**Gohan: You got that right**

**The gang fall into the ocean**

**Goku: The bed its to heavy we need to get rid of someone**

**Goten: I vote Laura**

**Laura gets very mad**

**Goten: Sorry...**

**Laura: Sorry isnt good enough!**

**Trunks: Lets get rid off Gohan kicks Gohan into the sky**

**Gohan: I'll be back!**

**Laura:Bye Gohan , now where the hell are we gonna go?**

**Dark: To the Quicky Mart**

**Goku: What the hell?**

**Dark: I Ment to Kenny**

**Trunks: We cant go there the place is filled with seagulls**

**Laura; Well nows our chance to kick ass!**

**Goku: yeh Mon**

**Outside Kenny**

**Goku: Omg Broly is there! Why that evil...**

**Trunks: He's taken over the school with his evil army of DOOOM**

**Goku: Guys theres something i have to tell you**

**Laura: What is it?**

**Goku grabs Laura**

**Broly: I have to do Broly a favour or he sed he'd kill Chi Chi**

**Goten: But you could beat broly Easy**

**Goku: Yeah but i cant risk Chi Chi's life!**

**Laura: You are pitiful!**

**Trunks: Yeah you stupid idiot!**

**Goten: dont say that about my dad**

**Trunks: Whatever**

**Broly: Goku is the plan in order!**

**Goku: Yea , ive captured one of them and i'am bringing her back**

**to the base**

**Broly : Ok then**

**Goku leaves the gang but Gohan Appears**

**Gohan: Hey guys**

**Goten: Hi Gohan!**

**Back to the situation**

**Dark: I cant believe that guy , what are we gunna do now!**

**Trunks: If we walk in there , they'll kill us!**

**Goten: Maybe if one of us dresses as a seagull!**

**Dark: Good plan , Goten , Trunks go dress as a seagull**

**Gohan: It was your idea , besides me and Dark are to cool to die.**

**Goten: Fine , We will save Laura and save the world from the seagulls**

**Dark: Knowing you two , you'd destroy the world by accident.**

**Trunks: That is so not gunna happen!**

**Inside Kenny**

**Laura: Goku i thought you was my friend!**

**Goku: I'am you just dont realize it**

**Broly lets some seagulls in , Laura see's a huge seagull**

**Goku: Ive never seen this seagull before**

**Broly: Me either**

**Goten:whispers Why am i on bottom !**

**Trunks: Goten , quiet!**

**Goku: Oh wait a second it has a zipper on its back**

**Laura: uh oh**

**Broly unsips the costume to reveal Trunks and Goten**

**Goten: errr Hi everyone**

**Broly: I knew it , you came her to stop my evil plans , did'nt you!**

**Trunks: Well Kinda**

**Outside Kenny**

**Dark and Gohan are drinking tea and they hear **

**alot of fighting from inside the school**

**Gohan: how long do you think they will last?**

**Dark: dunno about 5-10 minutes or less**

**Inside Kenny**

**Goten: Ouch my head!**

**Broly: You cannot stop us!**

**Brole pushes Goten into Trunks and he hits a button that will **

**blow up The Part of Kenny they were in!**

**Broly: Who the hell makes a button like that!**

**Goku: It was installed for free**

**Broly: We have to get out of here!**

**Broly and Goku Leave**

**Laura: Thanks Guys you've Killed us all!**

**Goten: We didnt mean too**

**The Building starts to collapse n Laura , Trunks and Goten are screaming **

**like Hell but suddenly a cloud of pink smoke appeared**

**Laura: Let me guess . Gohan?**

**It wasnt Gohan this time it was Hercule**

**Trunks: Hercule what are you doing here?**

**Hercule: Stealing the Show**

**Hercule grabbed Laura ,Trunks and Goten and Threw them to saftey **

**where Dark and Gohan Were.**

**Outside Kenny**

**Laura: Hi Peeps**

**Gohan: how did you survive ? i thought **

**Goten and Trunks had doomed the world again**

**Goten: Hercule saved us **

**Dark: Wicked**

**Hercule: I must Leave you now ,but i must warn you ,**

**the seagulls are a very dangerous race of species**

**Trunks: We already know that**

**Laura: Yeah kinda the whole reason we came here in the first place**

**Hercule :Oh in that case , i'll just go**

**Laura: L8r Mr Satan**

**Goten: We love You**

**Dark: sometimes you two scare me**

**Laura n Goten: Its our Job **

**At Asda**

**Gohan: Well mom sent me to do some shopping and none of us have**

**anything better to do**

**Trunks: Yeah , we dont need to help your dad , we dont need to stop Broly and the **

**seagulls?**

**Goten: are you being sarcastic**

**Trunks: Duh**

**Goten: Gohan do you have the list?**

**Gohan: What do you think i'm holding dumbass?**

**Goten: You swore at me! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**

**Gohan: Im sorry i'll by you candy**

**Goten: Ok**

**Laura: Ok then lets go**

**Dark: Ok then**

**Trunks: Goten go get a shopping basket.**

**Goten: Here**

**Trunks: Gohan you're dads on the roof**

**everyone looks at roof**

**Goku: I'm Goku the Incredible hahahaha**

**Dark: Lets just shop **

**Laura: Oh lets look at the Music section**

**Dark: No the Ps2 Section**

**Goku: How about candy?**

**Laura: No Goku , Dont you remember what happened with the **

**sugar last time?**

**Trunks and Goten: Did someone say Candy?**

**Trunks and Goten scream CANDY 1000 times non stop**

**Dark: Goku , Trunks and Goten go Hypo on Candy**

**Goku: I see Goten is Licking me**

**Dark steps away slowly**

**Trunks Ki blasts the shop**

**Goten: CANDY CANDY CANDY CAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNDDDDDDDDDY.**

**Gohan: Dad now look what you did!**

**People start to stare**

**Gohan: Dad , Dark you grab Them , I'll get some straight jackets**

**Goku and Dark: OK**

**Gohan runs off. Laura Goes with him , but then see's a cute boy and follows him**

**Dark: Hey Goten come over here i have some er...Guppies**

**Goten: Oh wow guppies!**

**Goten walks towards Dark , and Dark pounces on him and tries to **

**keep him still**

**Gohan: Excuse me mam , where are the straight jackets?**

**Woman: Oh they are in aisle 12**

**Gohan : Thankyou!**

**Goku: Good work Dark , just keep him there until Gohan gets back**

**I'll get Trunks**

**Dark: Sure , whatever **

**Goku: Where is that boy**

**Trunks is in the Arts and Crafts section**

**Trunks: Ahaha! **

**Goku: Oh my god , he could hurt someone.**

**Trunks come over here now**

**Goku gets a hammer thrown at his head.**

**Meanwhile **

**Gohan: WHERE ARE THE STRAIGHT JACKETS!**

**Laura: Hey Gohan is this what your looking for?**

**Laura is standing there wiv two straight jackets**

**Gohan: OH LAURA I COULD KISS YOU**

**Laura: Not in this life time , besides thank Trey he showed**

**me where they were , he also gave me his number**

**Gohan: I dont get you girls , anyway we've gotta go!**

**With Goku and Trunks**

**Goku: Oww my head , Trunks thats was un called for!**

**Trunks: Hahahaha , You wanna screw driver with that**

**Goku: No thanks**

**Trunks : How about a lawn mower**

**Trunks starts up a lawn mower and heads towards Goku**

**Goku: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**I've gotta stop him... KA ME HA ME HA!**

**Goku blows up the Lawn Mower and Trunks goes Flying**

**Goku: Gotcha.**

**Gohan: Dark How are you?**

**Dark: Im Fine , Just been kicked where it hurts a few times**

**Gohan puts a staight jacket on Goten , who then falls asleep**

**Dark: God that kid kicks Hard**

**Laura: Where are Goku and Trunks?**

**Dark: They went that way**

**Gohan runs away while Laura gives Goten a Piggy Back**

**Gohan: DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD**

**Goku: Hey Gohan**

**Gohan: Er what happened to your head **

**Goku has a lump on his head where the hammer had hit him**

**Goku: Lets just say i got on the wrong end of a hammer**

**Gohan put a straight jacket on Trunks**

**Goku: I think we'd better go. Trunks and Me destoryed the isale**

**And we dont have enough money to pay for these jackets**

**Gohan: Dark , Laura we gotta go.**

**Laura: Go? but Trey and I were gunna get drinks**

**Goku: That will have to wait Laura **

**Security: Hey what happened here ?. Hey come back!**

**Goku: SEEE?**

**Laura; Ok then i gotcha **

**Dark: Arent we gonna pay the store**

**Gohan: we can , we have no money**

**Dark: Ok then**

**Security: Calling all cars we have shop lifters on the run , oh yeah and**

**one of them destoryed half the store**

**Cop 1: We'll be right there**


	2. The evil wrath of Zeke!

**On the Road**

**Goku: We might be able to get a taxi**

**Laura: Yeah if we are lucky enough**

**Gohan: Dad what are you doing?**

**Dark: he's Getting in the Taxi**

**Goku enters Taxi with Trunks and Goten**

**Gohan: We have to stop him , Laura are you coming**

**Laura: well Duh! (for 1 hour)**

**Dark: Lets follow Goku , He's going to willy wonkers factory!**

**Goku Arrives at Willy wonkers Factory and wakes up Trunks and Goten**

**Goku: Wake up guys , we are at a chocolate factory**

**Willy Wonker: Hello Cartoon Crazy guys , would you like some chocolate**

**Goten: Yes please , can i have the Dark kind , i dont like the white kind.**

**Dark , Gohan and Laura burst threw the door**

**Taxi man: That will be £10.00 please**

**Gohan: We cant pay you**

**Taxi man: That will be £10.00 please**

**Taxi man gets a gun and aims at Gohans Head**

**Gohan: Help me**

**Laura: Just Fire , we dont like Gohan**

**Gohan: Hey!**

**Dark: She's trying to save you**

**Taxi man: Darn who do you like then?**

**Laura: We like you**

**Taxi Driver aims his gun at himself and pulls the trigger**

**Meanwhile**

**Goten and Trunks have nearly eaten all of the chocolate**

**Willy Wonker: Right get out of my factory you freaks!**

**Willy Wonker hits a button**

**Dark: What is that , It sounds Like A Sasquatch**

**Laura: No they are dogs!**

**Dog Leader: You go for the one on the left , you go to the one on the right , i'll get the geeky one**

**Gohan:Hey im not Geeky! anyways... RUN!**

**Dark: Thats the best thing you've said all day**

**Dog dude: Theres a guy on the floor lets pee on him!**

**Dogs get the dead Taxi man**

**meanwhile**

**Goku: hey kids i think we should find the others , they are probably worried.**

**Goten: Yeah Dad**

**Gohan comes from nowhere**

**Gohan: Worried! We arent Worried! We Are Angry! First you take the kids to get Hypo on more candy, then you just leave and let the dogs get us! and one of them bit my bottom! cries**

**Trunks: Gohan , You're such a wuss**

**Dark: Trunks has a point.**

**Gohan: Now we are stranded , I'm calling for help!**

**Trunks: Call the Ice Cream Man!**

**Goten: Noo the ice cream man scares me!**

**Dark: why?**

**Goten: The Normal ice cream was 99p , he upped the price just so i cant afford it!**

**Dark: Thats nothing to be afraid of , buts that was harsh**

**Goten: I know**

**Laura: Er hello? We are in trouble , The Dogs are Back**

**Trunks: Yeah the Dogs are back**

**Goten: Trunks, Why are you always right?**

**Dark: I cant live like this!**

**Gohan: NOoooooooooooooooooo**

**Laura: What is it?**

**Gohan: That dog stole my Shoe!**

**Dark: Gohan , you're surposed to be a fighter**

**Goku: I'am but i just dont like dogs**

**Dogs start to drag Gohan away**

**Goten: GOHAN!**

**Dark: Leave Him , His time has come!**

**Someone appears and Ki Blasts all the Dogs **

**Goku: Hi Everyone**

**Laura: Hi...HEY if he's Goku , Then Who is This Goku?**

**Goku: Muhaahhaha**

**He reveals himself to be Hiro**

**Dark: Hiro!**

**Hiro: Hah , you didnt suspect anything about that? Goku would'nt take Trunks and Goten to a Chocolate Factory after what happened**

**Gohan: He has a point . Dad where did You go then?**

**Goku: I went to buy an ice cream , when i turned around you guys were gone , and the police where there.**

**Goten: What did you tell the police?**

**Goku: I said the Capsule Corp would pay for it**

**Laura: Good thinking , but isnt Bulma gunna be a bit mad at ya?**

**Gohan: Bulma is always mad at him**

**Dark: Hey where did Hiro go**

**Trunks: I dunno , and i dont care**

**Bulma appears in her car**

**Bulma: Everyone IN THE CAR!**

**Goku: Oh hey Bulma about the store...**

**Bulma: I said Get in!**

**In The Car**

**Gohan: This is gunna be a long ride...**

**Goten: How come**

**Dark: Look at Bulma , shes really mad**

**Laura: Yeah at us lot**

**Trunks: Gohan its your fault , if we hadnt of gone Shopping , this wouldnt of happened**

**Gohan: No its Dads fault for mentioning Candy**

**Bulma: Gohan QUIET**

**Gohan: Yes man. I mean MAM**

**Goten: hahahaha**

**A bomb flies towards the car but hits the road , the car is outta control and Bulma has been Knocked out**

**Gohan: AHHHHHHHHHHHH **

**Goku: Bulma drive!**

**Goten: Ms Bulma is out cold!**

**Laura: Oh thats great!**

**Dark: Someone has to know how to drive**

**Gohan: Dad , you got your drivers license **

**Goku: Yeah but i forgot how to drive , when Trunks threw that hammer at my head**

**Dark: OH GREAT**

**Gohan: Well someone has too Drive!**

**Trunks: You do it then!**

**Gohan: Ok i'll try**

**Gohan pushes the accelerator**

**Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Trunks: LET GO OF THE ACCELERATOR!**

**Goten: I WANNA GET OFF**

**The car does skids and screechs**

**Dark: MY EARS!**

**Goku: Gohan , try driving like your not insane!**

**Gohan pushes the accelerator again by accident**

**Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Laura: Stop doing that**

**Goten and Trunks: Gohan Look out!**

**A lorry is heading towards the car and they hit , they car explodes and everyone goes flying!**

**Gohan: Thats it! i'm Leaving this Story and Im taking Bulma! GOOD DAY!**

**Dark: He's Finally gone**

**Trunks: Yeah **

**: Ive got you now**

**? grabs Trunks and Goten**

**Laura: Who are you?**

**: I'm Zeke and I'm all for revenge on Daisuke and Regan here , They betrayed me many years ago and now im out to Kill**

**Goku: Daisuke and Regan? who are They?**

**Laura: Look i think you've got the Wrong people**

**Goten: Yeah I'm Goten and Thats my Best Friend Trunks**

**Zeke: Trying to make up fake identities are we? well you cant fool me , you look exactly the same as you always did**

**Trunks: No we are serious , we dont know who you are!**

**Zeke: Silence!**

**Zeke dissapears with Goten and Trunks**

**Dark: Great why did Gohan have to go! He was the smart one**

**Goku: Looks like we are alone on this one , but we have to find them**

**Laura: Yeah but how?**

**Dark: Lets Just fly?**

**Laura: Dark me and you cant Fly**

**Goku: I'll carry you guys**

**Dark: Ok then but fly towards the ice cream man , i want Revenge for Goten**

**Goku flies towards the icecream man , Dark waves and him , the ice cream man waves back and the van goes off the cliff**

**Laura: Sucker**

**Goku: You two are evil!**

**Dark: You're Point?**

**Meanwhile at Zekes Demon Palace**

**Trunks: I'm telling you we arent Daisuke and Regan!**

**Zeke: Quiet **

**Zeke throws Trunks and Goten into a Cell**

**Goten: This is just great Trunks what are we gonna do now?**

**Trunks: I dont know , What do you think he's gunna do to us!**

**Goten: I dunno , say Trunks look at that Picture ! Those kids look just like us!**

**Trunks: Yeah but it says it was taken 10 years ago , if there Daisuke and Regan , why doesnt Zeke realize they'd be older?**

**Goten: I dunno **

**Zeke: I see you've seen the picture , Thats how you were before you betrayed me!**

**Trunks: Dude we didnt betray you**

**Zeke: Silence Daisuke**

**Goten: He's not Daisuke**

**Zeke: Im going to put you two the way you used to be , im going to rearange your foughts and take your souls ,I'am your master!**

**Trunks: You cant do that!**

**Goten: Yeah ! We dont even know you !**

**Zeke: I will begin the process at noon**

**Meanwhile**

**Goku: That IceCream hit the Spot**

**Laura: Yeah**

**Dark: And that guy told us where to find Zeke , but too bad its miles away , lets just leave them to die**

**Laura: No , Trunks and Goten are way to Cute to die , we cant just leave them!**

**Goku: Yes and besides wouldnt you feel bad for them**

**Dark: Heck no , im only in this story coz Laura wanted me to be**

**Laura: Just come one**

**At NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON**

**Trunks and Goten fell asleep after a long struggle to get the cell door open**

**Zeke: It is Time**

**Goten: Huh?**

**The cell doors open and Zeke is stood there in his dark cloak**

**Trunks:...Whats going on?**

**Zeke: You...Daisuke...You'll be first**

**Trunks: what? wait No!**

**Zeke grabs Trunks and locks the cell door and leaves Goten in there**

**Goten: Let Him Go!**

**Zeke Straps Trunks to a table where he is all wired up to weird machines**

**Goten: I said Let him go**

**Trunks had fear in his eyes**

**Trunks : Goten...**

**Goten: Dont worry , i'll get you off that table in no time **

**Zeke: I wouldnt count on it the door cannot be opened without a key**

**Goten: Well where is the Key?**

**Zeke: Its in the cage**

**Goten: what!**

**Zeke: But its invisible**

**Goten: Oh great , thats just great ,But i'll find it.**

**Goten fiddles around trying to find the key while Zeke starts up the machine**

**Trunks: G.G.Goten Hurry up**

**Goten: Where could the key be? feels around somemore Ahah i think ive got it**

**Sparks fly and a flashing light blinds Goten. Trunks yells for freedom Goten hears his distress and agony**

**Goten: Trunks...**

**The lights go dim Goten quickly picks up the key and jams it in the door , he then flies towards Zeke and landed him a blow that knocked him out cold. Goten then ran over to see if Trunks was OK**

**Goten: Oh no i think he's hurt , i'd better Untie him before Zeke wakes up**

**Trunks was unconcious and Goten felt kinda bad that he couldnt of been quicker , he untied trunks and tried tp wake him up**

**Goten: oi...Trunks...wake up will ya?**

**Trunks' eyes slowly opened , Goten was Happy**

**Goten: Trunks you really scared me , i thought i'd got you killed!**

**Goten looked confused (like always) that his friend didnt answer back , Goten looked at him , his eyes were Lifeless he looked like a total zombie.**

**Goten: Hey Trunks whats wrong , you look kinda sad , if you're upset coz i didnt help you im sorry , i'll by you an ice cream? promise!**

**Goten grew worried , Trunks leaned Forward he got an angry expression on his face he attacked Goten**

**Goten: Hey im your best friend you cant hit me , Hello? can you even hear me!**

**Goten dodged his friends attacks , Trunks seemed poccessed , Goten needed his friends help to put things right. At that moment Pink smoke appeared and who else but Gotens Friends appear**

**Dark: Good job we stole Gohans Pink smoke bombs**

**Laura: Yeah ive always wanted to try them out**

**Goku: now i know where the pink smoke comes from at night , its gohan trying to sneak back in from his dates with Videl**

**Goten: er ... G...G...Guys **

**Goku: Oh hey Goten i didnt see you there**

**Goten: I could use a bit of help **

**Goku: Why?**

**Goten is about to get punched in the Face by Trunks**

**Goku is thinking about what Goten means**

**Goten: Oh no!**

**Goku is Still thinking**

**Trunks is now beating up Goten**

**Goku is still thinking**

**Goku: Hey you're upset that i didnt bring you an ice cream right?**

**Laura; Goku are you really that stupid? cant you notice that**

**Dark: Trunks**

**Laura: and **

**Dark: Goten are**

**Laura; ARGUING**

**Goku: Oh yeah , what am i surposed to do, Friends fight**

**Goku thinks somemore**

**Goku: Oh you want me to join in**

**Goten: No i just want you to stop him from hitting me!**

**Goku thinks yet again**

**Goku: I can do that!**

**Goku hits trunks in the neck after 20 more minutes of though on how to do it**

**Goten:About time!**

**Laura: Yeah you could of got Goten Killed!**

**Goku: Sorry Goten**

**Goten: No problem .. Really i love it when my best friend beats me up**

**Goku: Oh really , you want me to wake him up so you can continue?**

**Goten: I was being sarcastic**

**Goku: You were? Oh ok then**

**Dark: More importantly , Why was Trunks attacking you goten?**


	3. Lost Souls

**Previously**

**Dark: More importantly , Why was Trunks attacking you goten?**

**Goten: Well Zeke put him on that table , and i had to find a key so i could help , he got zapped and then he went psyco i think that Zeke stole his soul or something**

**Goku: Oh no , we have to turn him back to normal , where is Zeke**

**Goten: i knocked him out , he's over the...wait where is he!**

**Zeke had escaped**

**Laura: Now how are we gunna help him**

**Dark: We read the Manual to the machine**

**Goku: The manual?**

**Dark : Yeah "Zekes guide to stealing little boys souls"**

**Goten: Thats creepy , so what does it say, I cant read**

**Dark: It says that you need to transfere someone elses energy into the person who has lost his or her soul , depending on how much energy they have , the donator will loose that amount of energy.**

**Laura: Well who can give him thier energy?**

**Goten: I will its my fault this happened!**

**Goku: No Goten**

**Goku puts his serious face on**

**Goku: Trunks is much stronger than you , you could loose all your powers**

**Dark: Yeah same goes for me and Laura**

**Goku: Guess i will**

**Goten: but dad then you will loose some of your energy**

**Goku: Do you want your best friend or not**

**Goten: Well ofcourse it do!**

**Goku: im glad we got that settled then**

**Goten: But how do we get it to work**

**Laura: I think we need them both on the table**

**Goku: Ok**

**Goku and Trunks are both strapped onto the table**

**Laura: Dark you try get it to work , Goten stand back**

**Goten: OK**

**Dark starts up the machine and sparks fly**

**Goten: ah**

**Goten grabs onto Laura , When the lights go down everyone is silent , Laura goes to untie them**

**Laura: Goku are you ok?**

**Goku: Yeah im fine , that was really weird**

**Goten: And scary**

**Dark: It all went pretty well**

**Goten goes over to Trunks**

**Goten: Trunks are you feeling ok?**

**Trunks: Yeah Goten , what happened**

**Goten: You dont remember**

**Trunks: No...**

**Goku: Maybe its better that way**

**Goten: Yeah but my dad gave you some of his energy , it was really scary**

**Trunks: woow , thanks Goku**

**Goku: No problem**

**A cloud of pink smoke appears and Gohan arrives**

**Laura: I thought you left the story**

**Gohan: Well im having on last appearence**

**Dark: Great more geeky adventures , with the geek**

**Goku: Hey Dark you dont have to be so mean**

**Trunks and Goten: Hi Gohan**

**Gohan: Hey guys , are you ready for an adventure**

**Goten: We've already had enough today**

**Gohan: aww come on pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaasssse**

**Laura: You're like a baby Gohan**

**Gohan: We can beat up the Icecream man**

**Dark: To late i already did that for Goten before we came here**

**Goten: Wow you did , youre my Hero**

**Gohan: if that jerk thinks he can steal my brother he has another thing coming**

**Trunks : So what are we gunna do now?**

**Gohan: Well i hear Laura and one of her friends have been having trouble wiv a few people at school**

**Laura: Yeah but i mean they are idiots , what can you do**

**Goku: We can help**

**Trunks: We can teach them a lesson**

**Goten: We can track down your friend , so she can help us too.**

**Dark: I cant but , i dont want my record getting bad reports like Laura , sorry sis**

**Laura: Its ok , you head on to the Capsule corp or Mount Pouzu , i'll come get you when this is over**

**Goten and Trunks: Lets gooooooooooooooo.**

**At Laura's neighbourhood swallow field**

**Goku: So this is where you live?**

**Goten: Its really nice**

**Laura: yeah if you like living near pickles**

**Trunks: She lives here too?**

**Laura: Yeah just down the road**

**Trunks: Bummer**

**Gohan: Laura , your friend should get here soon**

**Laura: Yeah , here name is Chantelle , but call her Chanty**

**Goku: I like that name **

**Goten: Is that her?**

**Gohan: Thats a boy , Chanty is a girl Goten you idiot**

**Goten: I know that , why did you think she is a boy**

**Gohan: Goten that is what you said!**

**A cloud of blue smoke appears and who else but Chanty arrives**

**Laura: Chanty!**

**Chanty: Hey Laura so whats up?**

**Laura: We are gunna do some Pickle fighting , and we want you to help , these guys are going to **

**Chanty: Wow A spikey haired dude , a mini him , a cute purple haired kid and a geek, nice hall!**

**Gohan: I'am not a geek! and besides you stole my smoke idea**

**Chanty: No i didnt get, your facts straight you twat!**

**Trunks: Yeah Gohan , she uses Blue smoke , you use Pink coz your a wuss**

**Gohan: I'am not a wuss**

**Goku: Are we gunna fight this girl or not?**

**Goten: FIIIGHT**

**They walk down the road and Laura and Chanty begin to sing**

**Chanty and Laura: Pickle Pickle Pickle we hit her with some clay**

**Pickle Pickle Pickle she is so really Gay**

**Theres a little Pickle shes small and very Gay**

**We are guna get her coz she is really Gay**

**Goten: Oh wow such cool words**

**Trunks: They are swearwords Goten ! You're to young to use them**

**Goten: Ive never heard of them.**

**Goku: And thats how it will stay. 7 and 8 year olds shouldnt use tht language but Laura and Chanty are 14 and they are cool so i'll allow them to do it.**

**Gohan: So is that her house?**

**Chanty: Yeah its a giant Pickle! Duh!**

**Goten: Its horrible and ugly**

**Pickle see's a gang of people outside her house , she went outside to see who they were**

**Pickle: why are you lot outside my house?**

**Goku: Its a free country Pickle girl , besides you cant stop us your too weak**

**Pickle: Im not weak , I cant beat those two pip squeaks (Trunks and Goten)**

**And Chantelle and Laura**

**Goku puts his really serious face on. Pickle gets scared **

**Goku: Are you Threatening my Son and his friends!**

**Goku scowls at Pickle , Pickle scowls back , Goku Shakes his Fist and Gets ready to fight**

**Pickle shakes her Fist and gets ready to fight**

**Chanty: hahah Goku is going to kill her **

**Gohan: Yeah go DAD**

**Laura: I cant wait , Go Goku**

**Goten and Trunks: We cant see , ad we cant fly or we will scare people**

**Laura: Trunks you can sit on my shoulders and Goten you go on Chanty's Ok? **

**Goten: OK smiles**

**Back to the Battle at hand**

**Goku blows a little wind and Pickle gets blown aways**

**Everyone : Hahahahhahahaha**

**Michael Jackson: Hi everyone**

**Chanty: OMG PERVERT **

**Goten: Thats not a pervert thats Michael Jackson**

**Chanty: Same thing**

**Goten: Oh right**

**Michael Jackson: If you want , you can stay at my house , i'll look after the kids for free**

**Goku: Wow thats a bargain**

**Laura: Dont take it , he's a pervert**

**Chanty: Yeah Pickle probably Hired him to murder us or something**

**Goku: He looks pretty harmless to me , its a deal**

**Chanty, Laura , Gohan and Trunks: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Goten: Huh? i mean , NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Goku: its not that bad**

**Trunks: Yeah its worse**

**Michael Jackson : Please follow me into my car**

**Chanty: Oh great that sounded dodgey**

**Trunks: yeah i know**

**Laura gets her mobile out**

**At the Caspsule Corperation Darks Mobile goes off**

**Dark: Hello?**

**Laura: Hey Dark**

**Dark: Oh hi Laura , i thought you'd be back by now**

**Laura: Change of Plans , we'll come pick you up in the morning**

**Dark: Oh how come?**

**Laura: We're going to Michael Jacksons house for a sleepover**

**Dark: You serious?**

**Laura: yeah**

**Dark: How come?**

**Laura: Goku agreed to it coz Michael sed he'd look after us kids for 'Free'**

**Dark: That sounds bad**

**Laura: Yeah i know , and its worse , i'am in his car and everyone is listening to our conv**

**Dark: Hey you didnt tell me that**

**Laura; I just did**

**Dark: Oh rite then , Hi everyone accept Michael Jackson**

**Everyone: Hi Dark!**

**Laura: So hows Vegeta?**

**Dark: He's still in a body cast , and he said He doesnt want Trunks to Go near Goku**

**Laura: what he dont know wont hurt him**

**Vegeta: Brat who are you on the phone too?**

**Dark: My Sister**

**Vegeta: Well get off the goddamn phone , you should be training**

**Dark: Yeah but im kinda in a busy conv**

**Goku: Why is Vegeta so moody?**

**Vegeta: Thats not your sister , its Kakarot isnt it?**

**Dark: No , Goku is there aswell**

**Vegeta: I knew your sister had bad taste in friends**

**Laura : shut it Vegeta **

**Vegeta: shut up Brat!**

**Trunks: Laura's not a brat dad**

**Vegeta: Trunks is there too? how dare you Kakarot , I told you to stay away from him**

**Goku: Well its not my fault him and Goten are best friends**

**Vegeta: Yeah it is!.**

**Dark: Er Vegeta your wasting my Credit**

**Vegeta: Shut up Brat**

**Gohan: OH no , this is what happens almost everyday**

**Chanty: really? its kinda funny lol**

**Everyone is trying to grab the mobile but Michael Jackson grabs it and all of a sudden nobody wants it**

**Michael Jackson: Could you please stop annoying my guests**

**Vegeta: Guests? Who the hell are you?**

**Michael Jackson: Im Michael Jackson**

**Vegeta: Oh that pervert who Bulma hates , look you , if you touch my son and his friends i will kill you , i dont care what you do to Kakarot**

**Goku: aww Vegeta...**

**Michael Jackson: Im not listening to you**

**Vegeta: Listen here you retard if you wanna keep your limbs i suggest you do as i say**

**Dark: er Mr Vegeta...**

**Vegeta: What?**

**Bulma: I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU ABOUT THREATENING PEOPLE ON THE PHONE**

**Vegeta: WOMAN! What are you doing?**

**Bulma: I'm Kicking you out**

**Vegeta: WOMAN let me in this instent!**

**Bulma: MY NAME IS BULMA**

**Vegeta: Sheesh stupid woman**

**Bulma: ITS BULMA**

**Dark gets a little scared**

**In the car**

**Gohan: Looks like Bulma and Vegeta are fighting again**

**Goku: Yeah sure looks that way**

**Chanty: How long is this car ride gunna take?**

**Goten: I'm hungry**

**Trunks: Me too**

**Laura: Im tired **

**Mimchael Jackson: My house is 4 hours away**

**Goten: What thats ages**

**Chanty: Yeah that well boring**

**Michael Jackson : Well then go to sleep or something**

**2 hours later Goku, Gohan and Chanty had fell asleep and Laura had Goten and Trunks sitting wiv her but she was to tired to even speak**

**Goten: Im so tired**

**Trunks: Hey goten should we draw on gohans face?**

**Goten: Yeah then we wont have nightmares about his normal face**

**Goten and Trunks get a permantent marker pen and Draw on Gohans face then they go back to sleep next to Laura**

**Michael Jackson had also fell asleep at the wheel and no one was driving so they were going down the highway not knowing what lies ahead**


End file.
